1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable wash basins in general and in particular to an insulated bed bath construction designed primarily for hospital usage.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,207; 4,455,696; 5,465,438; 5,526,539; and 5,678,255, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse portable wash basins and the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical insulated, non-spill wash basin that while specifically designed for health care providers is also equally adaptable for other cleaning or washing tasks.
As most health care providers are all too well aware, the task of bathing bed ridden patients is often complicated by the rapid cooling of the liquid contents of the wash basins as well as spillage from the basin reservoirs.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved insulated bed bath construction which employs dual insulated liquid reservoirs with independent closure elements incorporated into a novel lid member; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.